The Swan Jones Family (One Shot series)
by UnderTheLights16
Summary: A collection of one shots of Captain Swan Family including their daughter Lily & son Liam along with other characters such as Henry, Prince Neal, Alex (son of Belle & Rumple) and probably others. Requests accepted.
1. Birthday Surprise

**First chapter of the one shot series. Thanks for requesting. Hope you enjoy.**

"We have fought against monsters, curses and darkness but bloody hell nothing is as hard as planning a birthday party." Killian told Emma.

Soon their daughter Lily would be turning 6. They had only just started planning for the party and Killian was already overwhelmed. There was too much to do and his little girl only deserved the best so everything had to be perfect.

"Killian. Come on. We can do this." Emma had been convincing Killian to concentrate for the past 30 minutes but he kept worrying about how they wouldn't get it all done.

Emma knew that Killian had never planned something like this before. Every party they have had in Storybrooke were planned by other people. They never had a big party for Lily either. Just casual celebrations at home with the family. Emma wanted to hold off on the big parties until Lily could actually remember having a great time on her birthday. Even their wedding had mainly been planned by Mary Margaret who was over excited to help. Emma and Killian decided that this time around they would do the planning and both were determined to make it the best surprise for Lily who had no idea she was getting a party.

Emma reached for her notepad. "Okay so we agreed with party in the park. That's a start. Now we figure out the rest."

Killian scoffed. "You make it sound so easy. Look at this list. There's so many things on it." Killian took the notepad and flipped through it.

Emma took the notepad from him. "Well we got this. Anyways so I was thinking how about a bounce house since it'll be in the park."

"A what house?"

"A bounce house. It's an inflatable house so the kids could jump and bounce around in."

"Are you mad? That sounds dangerous. And what if I accidentally poke a hole in it with my hook."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"First of all you have a prosthetic hand now. You can change out of your hook for one day. Second, it's not dangerous. It's safe if we place it correctly or you know enchant it."

"No. No magic." Killian still thought magic would bring them trouble but Emma loved messing with him and showing off her magic here and there.

"Okay now for the theme of the party." Emma added bounce house to the list.

"I think we both know what that is." Killian said and Emma nodded.

"Princess themed" Killian said as Emma said,

"Pirate themed"

Killian gave Emma a confused look.

"What? But she's my princess and she's always talking about being a princess."

Emma nodded and said, "Yeah but she's also always talking about being a pirate."

Killian shrugged. "So what do we do? Princess or pirate?"

A few weeks later

"Mom! Dad! This pirate princess party is the best thing ever." Lily ran to hug her parents then ran back to join the crowd of laughing children.

All the kids were either disguised as a pirate or a princess, but there was only one child running around wearing a tiara and a princess sash while also wearing an eyepatch and pirate clothes. Lily was happy. She thought having a princess as a mother and a pirate or ex pirate as a father was the coolest thing ever. She certainly never imagined she'd be able to have a party themed after it.

Meanwhile Emma and Killian stood to the side being proud of themselves. Black and pink balloons covered the park. Parents laughed as they saw their sons and daughters playing around the park sword fighting or saving the princess. Yup. They may have doubted but the party actually turned out to be pretty amazing. And most importantly their daughter Lily ran around with the biggest smile and that's really all that mattered.

"Time for cake!" Emma announced.

All the kids gathered around her staring up at the cake. A layered cake with One layer dedicated to the princesses and one for the pirates. Killian picked up Lily and put her on top of a chair since she was too small to reach the table on her own. After a few pictures he squeezed her and kissed her cheek.

"Okay Lily time for you to blow out the candles and make a wish."

Lily smiled. "I know what I'm going to wish for."

Emma put her finger to her lips.

"Shh. Don't tell us your wish. Or else it won't come true kiddo."

And that's how it stayed. Only Lily knew what she had wished for.

To always have the best most beautiful happy family. And that young girl's wish most certainly stayed true.

 **Stay tuned for more chapters & remember you can ask me to write a story through PM reviews or email. (Underthelights16 ) thanks for reading :) **


	2. Going on a date

**Thanks you for requesting this. I had so much fun writing this.**

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Killian walked away.

Emma walked up the stairs behind him. "Come on. What's the worse that could happen?"

"I already said no." Killian continued to walk up the stairs.

"Really?"

Killian entered their bedroom and let himself fall on top of the bed. He covered his face with his hand.

"Bloody hell, Emma. Why did you ever think I was going to agree to this?" He spoke through his hand as Emma took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Because it's something cute and adorable."

Killian quickly sat up. "Cute? That's not cute. My daughter wants to go on a date with Rumple's son. That's...it sounds like a nightmare."

Emma crossed her arms. "He's Alex. We love Alex. He's such a sweet kid. And you're acting as if they're gonna go to a club or drink at a bar. They're kids. Their idea of a date is nervously holding hands when they both reach for popcorn at the same time."

"Lily's 13. That's way too young to be dating."

"Killian, it's just one date."

Killian shook his head. "He's almost 15. He is way too old for her."

Emma laughed. "Do I really need to remind you that you are 300 years older than me?"

Killian stuttered his words. "That's -that's completely different."

Emma took Killian's hand.

"Lily is really excited about this. Do it for Lily?"

Killian looked away. "I don't know."

"They're having dinner here. Henry agreed to drive them to the movies and drive them back here. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"But what if-" Killian started and Emma interrupted.

"Lily will be fine. You have to give her trust and faith."

Killian chuckled. "Look who's convincing me about trust."

Ema nodded. "The tables have turned. So...do you agree?"

Killian scratched behind his ear. "Fine. But that movie better finish before 10 o clock."

Emma smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "You're the best."

She stood and hugged him. "I'm gonna go tell Lily."

"Is he here yet?" Lily yelled.

"No!" Killian yelled back for what seemed the 100th time.

He sat on the couch watching his four year old son Liam playing with building blocks.

"Look Daddy I made a castle." Liam said excitedly.

"That's very nice Liam." Killian said bouncing up his leg up and down. He simply glanced at what Liam had built since he was still nervous about Lily going on a date.

Liam frowned. "What's wrong?"

This made Killian react.

"Huh? Nothing little lad. Just a little nervous."

Liam titled his head not understanding.

"Why Daddy?"

Emma walked into the room and picked up Liam who giggled.

"Because Daddy is jealous that he won't be the only guy in Lily's life anymore." She smirked.

Killian was about to answer when there was knocking on the door.

"He's here." Emma almost sang while looking at Killian's reaction which was an unamused face.

Emma carried Liam in one hand and walked upstairs to get Lily. Meanwhile Killian sighed and opened the door.

At the door a smiling face greeted him. Alex stood at the door holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi Killian." His smile soon faded as he noticed Killian's unwelcoming face.

"Umm...these are for Emma to thank her for making dinner." He pointed to the flowers.

"I see. Trying to win over my wife as well" Killian spoke under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come in. Emma went to get Lily"

Alex felt awkward but walked into the living room.

"Did you see the game yesterday?" Alex asked trying to break the awkwardness.

This kid made it really herd to hate him Killian thought. Here he was trying to start a conversation as if nothing weird was happening. But before Killian could say something Lily and Emma walked down.

"Wow." Killian said without realizing Alex had said the same. Lily was wearing a blue dress that made her look simply stunning. She didn't look like his tiny little girl anymore.

Emma raised an eyebrow trying to get her husband to react.

"Killian. Why don't you set the plates for them?"

Killian awoke from his shock and left for the kitchen. Afterwards Emma served them, left the two alone in the kitchen and joined Killian and Liam in the living room.

"She looks so beautiful. Well even more than before." Killian stated as Emma sat next to him.

For the most part they spoke very little. Killian was the most quiet. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Mom! Hi Killian." Henry greeted giving them each a hug.

"So I heard a couple needs a ride to catch a movie."

"They're not a couple." Killian pointed out.

"Okay Mr. Overprotective dad" Henry teased.

Killian shook his head. Henry was very alike his mother when it came to teasing someone especially if that someone was Killian.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Lily and Alex's date was going well. They talked like they always did since they were so comfortable with each other and nothing about the dinner was awkward. After they finished their dinner Henry drove them to the movies where they were going to watch their favorite superhero's latest movie.

Killian was also quiet when Alex and Lily had gone. Emma sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about? You've been so quiet."

Killian awoke from his silence trance and replied, "Lily grew up too fast."

"She wasn't gonna stay a little girl forever. Well unless we took her to Neverland."

"An excellent idea." He sighed.

"She'll be on her own in just a few years and leave me alone."

Emma gasped jokingly.

"What are Liam and I...chopped liver?"

"I mean she'll leave me without my little girl."

"Trust me she'll always be your little girl. My dad still loves calling me that and we're basically the same age."

Killian didn't say anything.

"Killian. The kids are growing up but we'll never leave them. We'll always be in their life and trust me no matter how old they get they will still need us. Henry's all grown up and he is always around. You don't need to worry."

This made Killian smile. Thinking about how proud he was going to be of kids when they were all grown up and independent. Emma was right. She wasn't going to stay a tiny child forever. Things were changing and it didn't necessarily have to be bad.

He looked at his watch.

"5 minutes until 10." He said aloud.

"And you're still going to play overprotective dad huh?" Emma laughed.

"It's not being overprotective...it's being a father." He got up and looked out the window. Lily and Alex were getting out of Henry's car and walking towards the house. Killian hid and slightly peeked through the curtains.

Alex took Lily's hand.

"That was really fun. I'm glad you decided to come on a date with me." He said.

Lily also held onto his hand and smiled.

"I had more fun than I thought I would today. I'm also glad I came."

Alex nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Maybe we could do it again someday."

"Yea someday." Lily couldn't stop smiling.

"Well...ummm goodnight. I'll see you." Alex said about to leave.

Lily almost walked through the door but Alex called out.

"Hey Lily."

"Yea?" She answered walking back to him.

He walked closer to her inches from her face when suddenly there was knocking on the window.

"Goodnight Alex!" Killian called out.

Embarrassed Alex looked at the ground and waved goodnight.

Emma shook her head and Killian smiled. Okay fine. Perhaps he was overprotective. But he didn't want Lily to grow up just yet.

 **Thank you for the requests. I'll keep writing based on your ideas and I'll try to do it as soon as possible.**


	3. A Day at The Amusement Park

**A day at the amusement park**

Emma backed up the car into the street in front of the building. A 6 year old check. Two 8 year olds check. A 13 year old check. Now where was that 9 year old. She got out of the car and asked the group of kids.

"Where's Neal?"

All four kids pointed upstairs.

Just then Killian came out walking with Neal.

"I was just about to go up there myself. Killian I said have the kids ready to go meaning outside and ready to hop in."

Killian looked at her. "Hey you think having 5 kids get out of the apartment while also checking if they have everything is easy? And actually it was just your little brother who was having trouble heading downstairs."

Emma laughed. She was actually hoping Killian would have the helpless look on his face but he was actually able to handle kids pretty well.

"Alright kids in the car!" Emma yelled.

All the kids rushed inside the newly bought mini van claiming their seats as if it were territory.

"Okay let's take attendance." Emma said sitting in the drivers seat looking at the rear new mirror.

"Lily?"

"Here mommy!" Lily bounced up raising her hand.

Killian looked back at his daughter making sure she had her seatbelt on correctly.

"Alex?"

Rumple and Belle had happily agreed to let Alex go on the amusement park with his friends and he was excited for the day.

"Here and ready!" He answered.

"Elphie?"

"Here!" Answered the 8 year old girl.

Robin's daughter Elphie (with Zelena) who had been adopted by Regina usually always joined on these trips with them and usually her brother joined too.

"Roland?"

"I'm always here." He laughed.

"And last but not least Neal?"

"Why couldn't Henry come?" He answered.

Emma sighed. "I told you he has a test to study for."

"He's always studying. Why didn't he just take a break and come with us?" Neal whined.

"Not all of us are born geniuses like you. Mr. I win all the awards at school." Emma told him as she began to drive off.

"Yea and not all of us are born saviors either." He smugly answered back.

Emma looked at him through the rear new mirror. "They don't give awards for that, but Mom and Dad love showing me all of yours."

"And mom and dad never stop sharing stories about your ways of saving the world."

"Well Mom & Dad-"

"Okay! I can feel the sibling love but let's focus on having a good time without the bickering."

Killian interrupted them as he always did since this was nothing new. Emma and Neal always bickered as if there wasn't such a big age gap between them.

Emma and Neal laughed. Both actually loved arguing with each other pretending their parents chose one over the other even though both knew their parents loved them equally.

As they arrived and exited the car Emma went over how things were gonna go once more.

"Everyone's clear on the rules right? Neal and Roland you're allowed to go on your own but stick together. And also check in with us every hour and come back to eat with us at 2:00pm. Elphie, Alex & Lily you're sticking with Killian and I."

"Yes! Yes! We got it can we go now?" Neal said hurriedly and jumping up and down obviously excited to go on as many rides as possible.

"Alright kiddos you're free to go."

Before Emma finished Neal was already dragging Roland with him to the rollercoaster.

Emma laughed and looked at Killian.

"Let's go have some fun."

Killian laughed too. "My middle name is fun."

Together with the three kids they rode as many rides as possible. Emma and Alex especially enjoyed the bumper cards where they were great at avoiding collisions and even better at starting them.

Next they went off to the Ferris wheel. When they reached the very top the wheel stopped. Lily hid in Killian's shoulder.

"Are we stuck?" She asked obviously scared.

"It's okay Lily. They're just letting people off. We'll be down in no time."

Elphie reached to hold Emma's hand. Emma took it without hesitation. Meanwhile Alex was looking at the view with amazement.

"This is so awesome. We're so high. I bet I can even see our car from here." He excitedly said.

Upon hearing this Lily opened one eye.

"Is it really that awesome?" She asked Alex.

"Yea. Come on. You need to see it. It's so cool. Elphie you too."

"It's okay Lily. Just look. I'm right here for you." Killian reassured her.

Both Elphie and Lily opened their eyes to look. They gasped at the same time in amazement.

"Told you guys." Alex smiled and soon after the Ferris wheel started moving again.

At 2pm Neal and Roland joined them for lunch. Both scarfed down their lunch and Emma stopped them from running away.

"Woah there. Let that food settle in. I don't want any of you throwing up on rides."

"What? But what are we supposed to do?" Neal whined.

"Play some games lad." Killian replied and handed him some money.

Moments later Roland and Neal returned with prizes.

"That was fun." Roland told Emma handing her a stuffed monkey. Then he handed his sister an adorable stuffed bunny which she took and hugged tightly.

Neal gave Lily a blue stuffed bird.

"Yay! Thanks Neal. It's very pretty."

He hugged her. "You're welcome."

Emma smiled. Neal was good at being an uncle always so kind to Lily and very attached to Henry.

At the end of the day Emma was dragged to a rollercoaster so she could see Roland and Neal ride it. She waved them goodbye as they reached the top.

"Here in right a cotton candy for Lily. Where is she?"

Emma panicked. "What do you mean? She went with you."

"No she didn't I only took Elphie and Alex. Where could she have gone."

Emma was about to start yelling when a little girl ran into her legs laughing.

"Mom! Dad! Guess what I did. Guess what I did!" "

Both Killian and Emma took a sigh of relief.

"I rode the helicopters ride 4 times. The nice man let me stay on the whole time." She pointed to the young man controlling the ride. Emma mouthed thank you to him and he smiled and nodded.

After a crazy wonderful day at the amusement park a family just wants to go home and sleep. Ands that's exactly what they did. After dropping off the other kids the Swan Jones family drove home and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I have stories to catch up on but you can still request and I will write them eventually. :)**


	4. Named After You

**Thanks so much for the request. Hope you like it.**

"Where is she?"

Emma's friend, Lily was so excited to meet the new baby. She knew Emma as a kid and couldn't believe that she was now about to meet Emma's kid.

Emma and Lily had a really long history and a bit complicated. However, Lily no longer blamed Emma for anything. Although she used to think that it was Emma's fault she had all her good taken out now she thanked her. Emma helped her become closer to her mother whom she always dreamed of meeting.

And there was yet another thing. Emma may have been stuck with the greatest potential for darkness but that left Lily with the greatest potential for light.

Emma led them into a small pink room where the walls were called covered with cute animals. Plenty of toys and stuffed animals were placed around the room. A crib was placed in the middle and two rocking chairs on the side. One of them was occupied by a dark haired man reading a book, Killian.

Killian smiled when he saw as Lily entered the room with Emma and nodded to greet her.

"You've come to meet our little lass I see" Killian told her.

"Of course. I couldn't leave without meeting her." Lily answered.

Emma reached over and picked up a pink fluff. The baby stretched her arms a bit as she placed her in Lily's arms.

"She's so beautiful, Emma." Lily held the tiny baby and rocked her back and forth gently.

A few minutes later as if aware of a new visitor the baby smiled at Lily and yawned closing her eyes once more.

"Aww. She's tired. Go to sleep little cutie." Lily hugged her tightly before putting her back in the crib.

Emma laughed. "Yup. That's how this young lady spends her days. Smiling at people and then going back to sleep."

"I bet you never get tired of holding her." Lily said still staring at the crib.

"To be honest it's mostly that guy over there that never wants to let her go. I never get a turn." Emma said pointing at Killian who looked up from his book.

"I am right here you know." He replied defensively.

"What? It's true." Emma said and Lily joined her laughing.

"I almost didn't ask. So what's her name? Or are you going to have a ceremony to reveal it in front of the whole town."

"That's more of a lion king and people from the enchanted forest thing."

"But you are from the enchanted forest..."

"But I grew up here even though I was technically born there...well you know what I mean."

Lily smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Then what's her name?"

"Well after lots of thinking between Killian and I, we decided we wanted her name to be special and meaningful."

Lily thought his was a very nice idea. Whenever a name means something it makes the kid feel happy and extra special. She loved the idea, but she was not prepared to hear what Emma said next.

"Her name is Lily."

"What?" She must have misheard.

"Lily, meet Lily Swan Jones."

Lily was speechless. How could Emma have named her daughter after her. Out of all the names she could have chosen...

"A tribute to the woman who saved all of our lives." Emma smiled at her.

"But...what? You named her after me?"

"Think about it Lily. Without you our Lily probably wouldn't have been born." Killian told her.

Lily went against being a villain. She became a hero when she showed she was able to save Emma from darkness. It was Lily who fought hard to bring back the real Emma. She couldn't bear watching Emma suffer and become a villain by force. It was Lily who sought Merlin and was able to accomplish the impossible quest.

As if they hadn't thanked her enough. Now they named their child after her. Lily thought.

"Lily isn't going to grow up without knowing you. You may be leaving with your mom to the Enchanted Forest soon, but Lily will be reminded everyday that she is named after one of the greatest women." Emma explained.

Lily looked back at the baby. She still couldn't believe it. And now her heart filled with joy and happiness. It was one of the greatest gifts.

"Hi Lily." She whispered.

She and this baby now had a special bond and it gave Lily something even better to look forward to when she would come back to visit Storybrooke.

 **Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for more stories :)**


	5. First Day of School

**In the spirit of it being back-to-school time. Here's this story.**

Lily slowly opened the door her parents bedroom and leaped onto the bed.

"School time! School time!"

Lily jumped up and down on the bed, but neither parent moved.

"Mommy! Daddy! You have to take me to school." She yelled.

Emma groaned. She did not like being woken up early when it wasn't necessary, but that was hard when you had a 4 year old daughter.

"Not today, Lily." Emma spoke into her pillow.

"Yes today! Yes today!" Lily said jumping at every word.

"Honey, it's still summer. School hasn't started yet." Lily stopped jumping and just blinked at Emma. The she jumped twice and started shaking her father.

"Daddy! Daddy! Take me to school!"

Killian yawned and propped himself on an elbow.

"Mommy is the telling the truth lass. There's no school until fall."

Lily frowned and crossed her arms in disappointment.

"But why?" She complained.

"Because its summer vacation which means you still get to spend more time with us."

Killian then lifted up his daughter in the air as she laughed in excitement. Then slowly he placed her down on the bed, laying down.

Emma turned around and touched Lily's nose. "Now sleep young lady."

Lily giggled at being called young lady and hugged her mother. Killian joined the hug embracing both of them. The family fell asleep once again in the warmness.

 **Two Months Ago**

"We're sending Lily where?" Killian asked staring at Emma carrying a folder of many sheets of paper.

"The preschool a few streets from here. She'll start going in September." Emma starting putting away the paperwork she was holding, but Killian took a few and started flipping through them.

"Lily? All by herself?"

Emma sighed. Here we go again, she thought. She knew Killian tried his best, but sometimes his overprotectiveness was annoying.

"She'll be with other kids her age and teachers, you know."

Killian was ignoring her though. He had found a paper that he was reading with a serious face.

"8am- 2:30? That's a whole day. When the bloody hell am I supposed to see my daughter? No. She's not going."

Emma laughed. "Not going is not an option. She has to go in order to learn how to read, write and other stuff."

Killian still wasn't getting it. "You and I can teach her those things from home. There's no need for her to go."

"I don't know if you realized, but neither of us is a teacher especially you Mr. I used to be a pirate." Emma said.

Killian looked defeated. Emma walked over and hugged him.

"She's going to be safe and I know she's going to love it."

Killian almost smiled again. But what if she didn't love it then maybe Lily wouldn't have to go just yet. His dreams however were crushed during dinner.

"I'm going to school? Like Henry, Neal, Alex, Roland, Elphie and almost everybody else?"

Emma laughed because she was right. All her close friends and family members were going to school except for her since she was the youngest.

"That's right kiddo. It's finally your turn."

"Yay! I can finally go to school! Im so happy!" She got up from her seat and danced around the table.

So much for her not wanting to go to school Killian thought to himself.

Over the next several weeks all Lily would talk about was school. She was asking about backpacks, school supplies, books and so much more. Everyone seemed excited that Lily was going to school. Her grandparents were telling her how proud they were. Henry came over telling Lily that he couldn't wait until she started reading on her own. Emma was always out buying something new for Lily to take to school. Killian was the only one who seemed focused on just spending as many fun hours with his daughter before she was off to school.

The day finally came and Lily was all ready for the first day of school. Killian and Emma walked with her to the preschool as she skipped along in front of them.

"Are we sure about this?" Killian leaned over to Emma.

Emma raised an eyebrow and slowly spoke to tease him.

"Yes we are, Killian."

Lily reached the classroom and stopped at the door.

"Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy!" She was so excited she just wanted to walk through that door.

"Lily wait!" Lily stopped and turn to look at her father.

"Give me a hug." She did and was ready to go back until Killian spoke again.

"Aren't you gonna miss me?" He kneeled down to her height.

Lily shrugged. "I'll see you after school."

Killian's heart broke as his daughter turned away and he stood up and stared at Emma who looked at him sympathetically. She knew that for Killian is was a lot harder seeing their little girl grow.

Suddenly he felt someone hug his legs. He turned around and saw Lily.

"Okay maybe I will miss you a little bit." Lily said looking up at him.

Killian smiled and kissed her cheek. "Well I'm going to miss you a lot."

 **Years Later**

Killian and Emma held Liam's hand as they walked with him to school.

Killian felt the same pain he felt when it was Lily's first day of school. But he had to ignore it because it was time for his boy to go to school.

When they reached the classroom, 4 year old Liam stepped back from the door. He ran to hug Emma's knees.

"Mommy. I dont wanna go."

Emma sighed. "Liam. Come on. Go in. It'll be be fine. Daddy and I will be here to pick you up later. I promise."

Liam shook his little head. He held onto Emma tighter and his tiny eyes filled with tears.

"No, Mommy. I'm scared. I don't wanna go."

Killian unwrapped Liam from his mother's legs and picked him up. He parted his blonde hair from his eyes and wiped away his tears.

"It's alright lad. You don't have to go if you don't want to. Let's go home. Shall we?"

Liam smiled again and nodded.

"Killian!" Emma yelled at him giving him a look.

"Im sorry, Liam. You have to go in."

Liam's eyes filled with tears again as he feared being left alone in a room without his parents.

"No. It's okay don't cry. You're going to have a wonderful time. Lily did when she went to school Now it's your turn."

He put him down and pushed him gently towards the door.

"Go on now." He said.

Emma and Killian waved goodbye as Liam bravely walked through the door.

"Wow. Today is the day I'm proud of both my boys." Emma said to Killian. Killian chuckled.

"I wonder what'll happen when they go off to college." Emma said aloud.

Killian looked confused. "When they what?"

Emma laughed and led him out the school.


	6. We're Parents

**This is long overdue but I finally wrote it. Emma and Killian before their first daughter is born. Thanks to all of you readers for all your reviews and suggestions. They're all appreciated. Hope you enjoy this**

"Emma?"

Killian walked into their home. It had been about a year since they've gotten married and moved into a bigger house and Killian was still getting used to all the extra room. Compared to his ship, this normal sized house seemed like a mansion to him.

He had been working at the sheriff's office with David when he got a text message from Emma asking him if he could come home.

Emma never let either of them stay home from work even if they had fevers so he was worried about what this could be about.

"Emma. I'm here. Where are you?" He called out.

"Hey." Emma responded coming down the stairs.

"What's the emergency?" Killian analyzed her face. She seemed pretty normal.

"I came as soon as I got your message."

She gave him a half smile and pointed to the living room table.

"Let's sit. I need to tell you something."

Killian got more worried.

"This couldn't wait until later?" He asked taking a seat.

"Not exactly?" Emma responded slowly.

"Then what is it?"

"How would you like if someone moved in with us?"

Was this really all it was about? Killian thought to himself.

"If Henry wants to move in with us I'm okay with that. 'Course I wouldn't mind."

This made Emma laugh.

"Nope. Not Henry. Someone new. Who might actually look a lot like you."

Killian was silent and then it hit him.

"You're pregnant?"

Emma nodded.

Killian didn't know what to think. His own child. He was going to be a father. All he could really do was smile.

"So what do you say pirate? Up for the adventurous challenge?" Emma said reaching her hand out to Killian.

He took her hand and wrapped his fingers around hers.

"Any adventure as long as it's with you. Our child. I can't wait."

 **A couple of months later...**

Emma laid on the bed with her hand on her belly. Images of her giving up Henry flashed and kept flashing before her.

"I can't be a mother." Her own voiced echoed through her mind as the doctor took Henry away.

Emma awoke with a gasp. In the darkness Emma looked down at her belly and her thoughts raced. A child was growing inside of her and getting bigger each and every day. The baby would be born in just a few months and suddenly she felt completely unprepared. A mother? She couldn't be a mother. She had barely done a good job with Henry and she didn't even have him under her care until he was 10. What was she going to do with a baby? She'd be a terrible mother. Parenthood wasn't her strong suit.

Emma sat up on the bed breathing quickly. What was she thinking when she thought she'd be able to handle this. She reached over to touch Killian for comfort, but all she felt was an unoccupied pillow. Emma got out of bed to search for him.

"I'm really happy that you're coming lass." Killian stared at the crib. It had taken him all day to understand the instructions but he had finally been able to set it up after quite the hassle.

"But I'm afraid." He continued.

"I may have many years here on Earth, but I don't know anything about being a father. What if I fail you?"

He held onto the crib bars imagining a baby inside.

"You're going to have an excellent mother, but I'm not sure you're going to have the father you expect. Can a former villain actually raise a child? I-"

Killian stopped when he heard the other bedroom door open. He walked over and opened the door. He noticed Emma walking in the dark hallway.

"Emma?" 

She turned around and walked towards him. Killian immediately noticed how pale she looked.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I just- what are you doing here?" She asked realizing he was in the baby's room.

"I was just thinking. What's wrong? You look white as milk."

Emma walked into the room and started pacing.

"Killian I can't be a mother. I'm not ready. I'm not prepared for this." Emma said almost crying.

"Emma? What are you talking about?" Killian led her to one of the two rocking chairs he had also placed there.

"Killian there's a person growing inside of me. A baby. I don't know the first thing about caring for a baby." Emma's eyes now produced tears.

"I have failed Henry so many times. And he wasn't in my life until he was older. Now with a baby? Who knows how much I'm going to fail?"

"Emma you've been an excellent mother to Henry."

"No I haven't. I left him when he was a baby. I let him grow up alone without me. And when he was back in my life I couldn't keep him safe. He has suffered so much. I don't want our child to suffer just because I'm a terrible mother."

Killian bent down to Emma sitting down and held her hand.

"Emma. You only gave him up because you wanted him to have his best chance. He's told me that himself dozens of times. Henry loves you and not once has he ever thought you failed him."

"You don't know that." Emma said looking away and clearly annoyed.

"No Emma I do know. I have talked with Henry asking him how he felt about having a new sibling. Do you know what he told me?"

Emma still wasn't looking at him and she continued to cry.

"He said that he was happy that our child was going to grow with the best mom."

Emma was silent. Of course Henry would say thought she thought. He was a sweet kid.

Killian stood up. And walked towards the crib.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you up with my troubles so I came in here. And I started talking to the baby. Talking about how I'm afraid. I've been a villain for so long. I know nothing about children. I should be the one that is truly worried about being a parent."

Emma wiped her tears. She felt guilty now. She had no idea Killian was feeling the same way.

"Killian you-"

He interrupted.

"But I really shouldn't be worried. How can I be afraid when I have such an example?" He bent down to face Emma and he took her hand again.

"You're forgetting how we met. In the enchanted forest. Do you know what I saw? A desperate mother trying to get to her son. She was doing everything possible to get back home where her son was waiting for her and she most certainly accomplished it. Then he was taken away by villains and you sought to find him. In Neverland I witnessed the most incredible thing. A woman actually brought villains, heroes and enemies together all for the sake of finding her son. That woman kept us in line and reminded of us of our mission every day. Finding the boy. When we did get the boy back she still did not rest. And why? Because she knew something was wrong. She felt that as if it wasn't her boy. Out of everyone she was the one who figured out that the villain had switched their bodies. Time and time again all she has ever done is protect this son because she loves him with all her heart. And the boy loves her just as much because he knows of everything she how has done for him. Emma. Not once have I ever seen you stop fighting for Henry. If that doesn't make you an excellent mother I don't know what does."

"Do you really think so?" Emma asked.

"Bloody hell Emma I just gave you a whole speech and yet you're not convinced." Killian said smiling and this made Emma laugh and feel better.

"You don't have to be afraid. And neither do I. I know that I will do right as long as you're by mind side." He added.

He touched her belly.

"This little baby will grow with the most beautiful wonderful amazing mother in all the realms."

"As well as a handsome former villain former pirate awesome father." Emma added.

Killian grinned.

"Indeed. She will be a lucky little one."

"She? How do you know it's a girl?" Emma asked intrigued.

"Just a hopeful guess." Killian replied and kissed her head.

"Now let's go back to bed. You need your rest love." He helped Emma get up from the chair and led her towards the door.

"Can you please just tell me what the baby is mate?" Killian asked.

Dr. Whale looked at him disapprovingly.

"I thought Emma said she wanted to be surprised and not know until the baby was born."

"Well she wants to wait I don't. Come on."

"Fine. It's a girl. Congrats Killian. You're going to have a daughter." Dr. Whale said patting Killian on the back.

Killian smiled remembering that moment while taking one last look at the room that would soon be occupied by his daughter. Then he closed the door and went back to bed with Emma.

Things were gonna be alright, he thought before he closed his eyes to sleep.

 **Sorry that took so long. Thanks to all your reviews! It motivates me to write :) Send me ideas of what you'd like to read. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Date Night

**In case you haven't read my other stories here's the list.**

 **Lily and Liam - Emma and Killian's two kids.**

 **Alex- Rumple and Belle's son**

 **Elphie- Zelena's daughter who is often under the care of Regina and Robin**

 **Neal- Emma's brother (real character)**

 **Roland- (also real) Robin's son**

 **This is of course dedicated to those we lost as well as those who survived the latest episode of OUAT. I hope it makes you smile.**

There was a sudden crash from upstairs.

"Guys! What's going on up there?" Emma yelled.

In return she got giggles and a "Nothing!" from her daughter Lily.

Unconvinced Emma climbed up to the second floor where she found a floating table.

"Alex, I thought we agreed on no magic in the house." Elphie and Lily stood quietly aside but clearly trying not to laugh.

Alex quickly let the table fall back into place.

"Sorry" He placed his hands behind his back and grinned up at Emma.

Emma nodded. "You're allowed to stay in the playroom as long as you don't use magic again. Killian and I are downstairs if you need us."

Emma walked back down to the living room where Killian and Liam were playing peek-a-boo on the couch.

Running and laughter could still be heard from upstairs and Killian shook his head.

"Remind me again love. Why do we have 6 children in our house?"

"Because everyone thought it would be great to have a date night. Mom and Dad went away for the weekend for their anniversary. So Neal is staying with us for a bit. Robin and Regina asked if we could take care of Elphie while they're on a date and Zelena was busy doing other things. Lets see. Oh yeah. Roland actually was not coming but then he remembered the current game duel he had pending with Neal so thats currently happening. Alex wanted to come over so Rumple and Belle thought they would take advantage and have a date night too. And Lily and Liam. Well they live here so yeah." Emma ended while reaching over to tickle Liam's belly.

Killian laughed and joined in on the tickling.

"What about Henry? Couldn't he come and help us look after these kids.?"

Emma shook her head. "Nope he's on a date too."

"Bloody hell! We're the only two not on a date." Killian was about to add something else, but the yelling grew louder upstairs.

Suddenly Neal came jumping down the stairs. The overly excited kid started dancing in the middle of the living room.

"I won! I won!" He started jumping and dancing in front of Emma in order to annoy her.

"You can't beat me because I'm the master at video games!" He leaned closer and continued to dance.

Emma pushed him away gently. "Alright! I get it! You beat Roland. Maybe he wants a rematch go upstairs and see."

Neal didn't stop. "Haven't finished my victory dance!" Emma laughed at how silly he looked, but pushed him away as he kept almost jumping on her.

"Well you got the little annoying brother part of the dance right."

Neal shrugged. "It's what I do best."

"Yeah well heres what I do best…" Emma grabbed him by the waist and playfully turned him upside down.

Killian and Liam laughed as they watched Neal struggle to break free. Emma put him down and Neal stuck his tonuge out at her and Emma chased him to the stairs. Laughter continued on the second floor.

Emma loved every single one of the kids and she knew that Lily had lots of fun spending time with friends. And of course she loved her brother's company no matter how annoying he was. It just seemed that lately Emma and Killian were the go to babysitters. On top of that they had a one year old son to take care of. Day by day it was getting harder to spend some alone time with each other. Yet here they were again with 6 kids under their roof.

Killian got up from the couch and walked over to the table. He slid the chair and bowed.

"M'lady your seat is waiting."

Emma laughed. "What are you doing?"

Killain shrugged. "Well we can't have a date alone so might as well make the best out of it. Come on. Sit."

Emma grabbed Liam who was playing with blocks on the ground and took a seat as Killian sat across from her. He took a vase from the windowsill and placed it in the middle of the table.

"You see? It's almost a real date…"

"Uh huh. An almost real date with a one year old intruder." Emma added and Liam smiled as if he knew they were talking about him.

"And if you ignore the noise and laughter upstairs, then yes, I stand by my almost real date." Killian smiled a her.

"Well then tell me... how is this pirate going to make this date work exactly?" Emma leaned closer.

"I won't tell you. I'll show you." Killian smirked and kissed her. It would have continued if they weren't interrupted by yells.

Emma opened her eyes to realize it was dark. The power must have gone out. That wasn't really a surprise. It had been raining rather hard and the power went out temporally on windy rainy nights like these in Storybrooke.

Neal and Roland came downstairs first. "Our game! Nooooo!"

"Mommy! Daddy!" They heard Lily yell.

"It's okay lass we're here just be careful climbing down the stairs." Killian called out.

"It's okay! I can use my magic to turn back the light." Alex yelled back.

Emma's eyes widened.

"Not that I don't trust you can do that Alex, but remember I said no magic in the house."

She actually didn't trust him. He was a kid and she had seen his magic. He wasn't exactly in control of his powers. She wasn't about to risk him setting the house on fire.

Emma instead used her magic to make a few candles appear. Killain led all the kids into the living room.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Roland asked.

"I'll just-" Emma was about to try and see if she could return the power when Killian interrupted and whispered something in her ear.

"Seriously? I don't think it'll work…."

"Let's try it, love." Killian raised his eyebrows.

"Oh no. What are you guys planning?" Neal said sensing something was going on.

A couple of minutes later the house was illuminated by candle light. The kitchen smelled of food freshly cooked by Roland because he was the only one Emma and Killian trusted with the stove. Elphie, Lily and Alex had helped Roland make the food but Neal was not pleased. Especially when Emma made him put on a suit.

"Why do we have to be your servants?" Neal complained.

"You're not our servants. You are being little angels helping us have a great dinner date. Emma reached out to hold Killians hand and Neal walked away making a disgusted face.

"Alright pirate. You were right. This was a good idea."

Killian kissed her. "I know. Almost the perfect date."

"Almost?" Emma asked.

Then Liam walked in wearing a little suit of his own and carrying a serving platter. On it were two pop tarts.

"Why thank you my handsome son." Emma laughed and took the pop tarts from him. Liam reached out his hands and Emma picked him up and placed him on her lap.

Killian nodded. "Now it's perfect."

 **Well that made me feel better. Killian is a dark one you say? Hahaha boo. No he's not. I don't know what you're talking about**


	8. Boys Day!

**Please ejoy some more happy Swan Jones family moments**

The whole house was quiet, but there was one little fella who was wide awake. Liam Swan Jones. The blonde haired 6 year old was packing his backpack for the best adventure ever. His daddy had promised him a boys only day and he was very excited. After he had finished he put his bag on and knocked on the door across the hall. He was too excited so he didn't wait for a response and walked in.

"Daddy," Liam whispered. Neither Emma nor Killian stirred.

"Daddy!" He whispered louder. Killian opened one eye.

"Liam?" Killian said sleepily then took a look at the clock on the night stand.

"It's 6:48. Why are you up so early lad?"

Liam jumped up excitedly. "Our adventure is today."

All Killian wanted to do was go back to sleep, but he couldn't resist his son's smile.

"Right then. Let's start by not waking up your mother." Killian slowly slipped out of the bed and walked out the room with Liam. Once out of the room Killian said, "Alright. First things first. Since this is a boys only adventure we need to start by being gentlemen."

Liam nodded. He clung onto his father's every word.

Killian continued. "And as gentlemen we must prepare breakfast for the ladies of the house."

"Mommy and Lily." Liam said.

Killian smiled. "Exactly!" He yawned. "Lets get to work." He picked up Liam and headed downstairs. He remembered when some of the dwarves made fun of him for picking up Liam who was 6 and could walk just fine. But Liam was small for his age. Killian looked at Liam who grinned and whose ocean blue eyes much like Killian's shined. Who cares what the dwarves said? He didn't want to think about Liam getting too old to be picked up.

Killian had made breakfast many times, but this would be Liam's first time helping.

"So what do we do first?" Liam had said the word "first" with a bit of an accent. Killian absolutely loved when either Liam or Lily would say a few words every now and then with his accent.

"We should start with pancakes." Killian starting pulling out things from the cupboard and fridge.

Liam rubbed his belly. "Yay! My favorite!"

Liam and Killian went into a breakfast making frenzy and when they were almost done Lily walked in.

"What's going on in here?" She yawned.

"Morning, love." Killian said setting down a bowl to kiss her head.

Liam frowned. "No fair. We were supposed to surprise you and Mommy."

Lily laughed. "Don't worry squirt. I am surprised."

Liam shrugged. After a few finishing touches Killian nodded.

"Well I guess we can go surprise Emma now."

Just then Emma entered. "Surprise me with what?"

Liam was so excited. "Surprise! Daddy and I made you and Lily breakfast!"

Emma pretended to be even more surprised than she was for Liam's happiness. "You did? Wow! Im so proud of you!"

Liam nodded. "Yup because Daddy and I are gentlemen."

Emma smiled and glanced at Killian knowing it was he who told him that.

"Yes. Such great two gentlemen. Thank you." Emma bent down to kiss Liam's cheek and then went to kiss Killian.

"Hey! I helped set the table." Lily said.

"And thank you to my beautiful daughter!" She said giving Lily a hug. Then they all sat down to eat.

Liam scarfed down his food.

"Hey kid. slow down. You're gonna get a stomachache." Emma tried stopping him but Liam was already done.

"Daddy and I need need to get our boys day only day started." He grabbed his backpack. The whole family laughed and Emma stood up.

"Okay. Let's get you out of those pajamas first and put on some other clothes."

—

Liam let go of Killian's hand and ran to the deck where he stared in awe. The family ship always looked so pretty. He waited for his daddy to catch up before entering the boat.

"Safety first." Killian strapped a life jacket onto Liam. It was a blue life jacket with gold stickers, dinosaurs, and anchors on it and _"Liam"_ stitched across the upper right hand side.

"Today, m'boy I'm going to teach you how to steer the ship."

Liam's tiny jaw dropped. "Me?"

Killian nodded. He steered the ship himself first and then after a while he called Liam over.

"Just do as I do" Killian told him as Liam slipped in front of him.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows concentrating hard on what he was doing. Killian proudly watched as Liam slowly steered the boat. Later on they dropped the anchor and sat down to eat some lunch. Killian talked a little bit about navigation to Liam who excitedly kept asking questions. Then they just stared at the ocean.

"The horizon is very pretty." Liam said staring.

This made Killian smiled. "I think so too, lad."

Next, they decided to try fishing. Liam had a little trouble being patient, but in the end his frustration left when he caught a fish. Tiny, but still a fish.

"I'm proud of you son." Killian told him as he let the fish go back in the water.

Afterwards they went for some ice cream at the new shop.

They sat down on the sidewalk. "I can't wait to tell Mommy everything we did today." Chocolate covered his faced and dripped all over his shirt. Killian tried his best to wipe Liam's sticky face.

"Well its not over yet. Theres two places we need to go."

Liam licked his sticky fingers.

"Where are we going?"

—

"Wow!" Liam petted the horse with amazement. Killian placed Liam on top of the horse and Liam laughed. Killian took out the magical camera talking phone or whatever Emma called it and took a picture so that Emma could see. Then he took him down and placed him on a smaller horse and carefully rode around the stables.

Later on they had a sword fight with wooden swords.

"Am I doing this right?" Liam asked unsure. The wooden sword was a little heavy for him and he slightly moved it and often missed hitting Killian's sword.

"You're doing excellent lad." Killian reassured him.

This made Liam feel a lot better and he ran after his dad and missed hitting the other sword several times but Liam didn't care. He was having the best day ever.

—

Emma opened the door when she heard the car in the driveway.

"Liam! How was your day?"

"Shh." Killian said pointing his finger to his mouth.

Emma smiled and slowly took the little sleepy blonde boy from Killian's arms and went to tuck him in bed. She kissed him and went back downstairs.

"How'd the day go?" She sat on the couch next to Killian who handed her the phone so she could look at all the pictures.

Killian smiled. "It was wonderful. Our son is the most wonderful being. His smiles outshines the morning sun and when he does smile I'm undone. I fall apart."

Emma nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I almost forgot. He drew pictures for you." Killian pulled out the papers.

Across on the top the papers read: _"For Mommy"_ and the each paper had a drawing of what they did that day. Emma smiled. She loved when Liam drew things for and she treasured everything her son did.

"Tomorrow is Mommy and son day." Killian said.

Emma laughed. "Can't wait." and placed her head on Killian's shoulders.

 **Couldn't resist to include Hamilton lyrics! If you hadn't heard the songs form the musical you should. The lyrics I quoted are from "Dear Theodosia"**


End file.
